My Boyfriend
by Yjaeee667
Summary: (Sequel Update/?) Kisah Yoo Youngjae yang berpacaran dengan si populer. Daejae. Fluff(?)
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Daehyun

Youngjae

Genre: Fluff(?), Romance(?)

Warning: typo(s), gaje dan aneh.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering beberapa menit lalu. Murid-murid di sekolah tersebut juga telah meninggalkan sekolah. Namun, berbeda dengan Youngjae. Namja manis itu terlihat membuka salah satu loker. Loker miliknya.

"Jung Daehyun..." Geramnya. Ia baru saja membuka loker miliknya. Dan _dang_ ia hanya mendapati berbagai surat cinta juga kotak-kado dan coklat yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan untuk Daehyun. Tapi karena kegilaan Daehyun, akhirnya benda-benda konyol itu –menurut Youngjae- malah mendarat di lokernya. Sial. Walaupun itu adalah salah satu resiko mempunyai hubungan dengan si popular di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, Youngjae tidak terima.

"Sudahku bilang jika mengganti nama loker itu bukan ide yang bagus. Tapi dia tetap memaksa." Gerutunya, ia kuwalahan mengumpulkan benda yang kebanyakan berwarna pink dan juga merah itu.

"Lalu? Itu bukan masalah, baby," Ucap Daehyun yang tiba-tiba sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu loker, memperhatikan wajah kesal kekasihnya itu. Entah Youngjae yang terlalu kaget atau Daehyun yang terlalu mempesona. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan benda-benda yang susah ia kumpulkan tadi.

"Yak, dasar bodoh. Kau mengagetkanku." Daehyun yang mendengar hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Youngjae? Dia kembali sibuk mengumpulkan benda-benda yang sekarang berserakan di lantai.

"Yak, Jung. Bantu aku!" Youngjae memerintah dan Daehyun tanpa banyak bicara langsung berjongkok untuk membantu Youngjae.

"Ya Tuhan. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis itu memberimu benda-benda konyol seperti ini," Ucap Youngjae disela kegiatannya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu mempesona untuk diabaikan."

"Bagiku, kau tidak begitu tampan. Mungkin dibawahku dan Jaebum?" Youngjae membuat pose seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yak. Jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut nama itu lagi atau kau akanku hukum. Aku heran, sebenarnya disini kekasihmu itu aku atau dia? Agh."

"Aku juga kadang heran kenapa bisa menyukai namja sepertimu,"

"Agh." Daehyun frustasi.

Setelah mereka–lebih tepatnya Youngjae-membersihkan benda-benda yang berserakan itu. Youngjae berdiri mengahadap loker, membersihkan sisa-sisa kado.

"Dae, tidak adakah cara agar fans gilamu berhenti? Ini menyebalkan, kau tau?"

"Ada"

"Apa? Apa?" Youngjae menoleh kea rah Daehyun. Namja itu lantas menarik seragam Daehyun dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar saat mendengar jika ada cara agar fans gila Daehyun berhenti.

"Beri saja lampu merah, hahah"

"Aku serius, Dae"

Daehyun menyeringai. Mendekatkan tubuhnya. Kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya disebelah sisi kanan dan kiri Youngjae. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Beritahu semua orang jika sebenarnya kita sudah berpacaran." Ucap Daehyun dengan enteng sebelum menyambar bibir menggoda di depannya. Melumatnya beberapa menit.

"Kau mau membuatku mati, hah?! Dan bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita, bodoh" Ucap Youngjae setelah Daehyun dengan –sangat –terpaksa melepaskan bibir itu karena si pemilik dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Daehyun, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Kau sangat manis. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, sayang. Dan jika ada yang melihat kita.." Daehyun menghentikan perkataannya selama beberapa detik. Menyeringai saat ia menemukan Youngjae yang menatapnya gugup, lalu berkata, "…Kita bisa melanjutkannya,"

Youngjae sedikit mendorong tubuh Daehyun. "Melanjutkan apa? Dasar mesum."

"Melanjutkan mengumpulkan benda-benda ini. Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di otakmu?" Daehyun menyelipkan tangannya untuk mengambil beberapa kado yang berada di belakang Youngjae, lalu menunjukkannya. Menampilkan seringai menggoda.

 _Sialan. Kenapa aku mengucapkan itu? Dasar bodoh!_

Youngjae mengumpat di dalam hatinya dengan wajah merah. Apalagi setelah melihat seringai setan Jung Daehyun.

"Oh ya, apa solusimu tadi, Jung?" Youngjae bertanya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Beritahu saja semua orang jika sebenarnya kita sudah berpacaran." Ucap Daehyun. Mengulangi apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Youngjae membulatkan matanya lalu menggeplak kepala Daehyun.

"Awww," Daehyun meringis. "Itu solusi yang tepat, tahu."

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan, hah? Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bodoh? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, Dae. Bukankah kita sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dari awal? Kalau kau tak bisa membuat mereka berhenti. Pacari saja salah satu dari fans gila-," ucapan Youngjae terhenti kala Daehyun membungkam bibir namja manis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hal itu sukses membuat Youngjae merona.

"Berhenti mengomel atau kau akan ku cium lagi!" Ucap Daehyun dengan senyum jahil.

"Yak, siapa yang kau bilang mengomel tadi? Aku tid-,"

Cup.

Satu kecupan berhasil mendarat diatas bibir Youngjae lagi.

"Kau lupa jika yang tadi itu mengomel? Atau kau sengaja melakukannya agar bisa ku cium?"

Youngjae membeku dengan pipi merona padam. Jung Daehyun benar-benar! Bisa-bisanya dia menciumnya di sekolah. apakah ia tidak takut jika ada guru yang akan memergoki mereka? Oke, mungkin efek Daehyun bagi Youngjae sangat tidak baik karna dia sekarang tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Mana ada guru yang melihat jika mereka sudah beristirahat di rumah masing-masing, Jae?

Dengan berberat hati, Youngjae diam. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dicium lagi oleh Daehyun kalau ia mengeluarkan sepatah dua kata lagi. Tapi yang ia dapati setelah diam Daehyun yang mendorong tubuhnya lalu mencium bibirnya lama.

"Satu lagi, jika kau terus-terusan diam seperti itu. Aku akan menciummu, Jung Youngjae."

Ugh, sial. Ingatkan Youngjae untuk melempari Daehyun dengan sepatu setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Gak tau nulis apa aku..

RnR plisss..


	2. Chapter 2

DAEJAE.

By: Yjaee

Typo(s), aneh, gak jelas dll

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Youngjae menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Suara fans Daehyun yang menggelikan sungguh memekakkan gendang telinganya. Mengalahkan suara lagu yang sedang is putar menggunakan _headset_ walaupun sudah ia buat sekencang-kencangnya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa dengan suara-suara menggelikan fans Daehyun itu sejak Daehyun datang sebagai murid baru di kelasnya. Tidak heran sih dengan wajah tampan itu, ia mendapat langsung fans. Mulai dari teman sekelas sampai guru pun ada.

Setiap hari fans Daehyun akan memberi hadiah, coklat, bunga jugs surat cinta. Berbaris didepan jendela kelas untuk memperhatikan Daehyun juga tidak jarang mereka akan masuk seenak jidatnya hanya untuk mengerubungi Daehyun itu.

Kadang ia tidak habis fikir dengan Daehyun, bisa-bisanya dia malah tidur saat suara-suara menggelikan itu terdengar. Seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Kring.. Kring..

Dering bel itu membuat fans Daehyun mendesah pelan lalu kembali menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Jae, ayo." Youngjae melihat Himchan yang berada dibalik pintu.

"Kau duluan saja, _hyung_." dengan agak berteriak Youngjae menjawab.

Youngjae melirik bangku Daehyun sebentar. Teman-temannya sudah mulai meninggalkan kelas—fyi, sekarang pelajaran olahraga. Tapi sepertinya Daehyun masih bersikap masa bodoh.

Teman-temannya tidak ada yang berani untuk membangunkan Daehyun yang sedang tidur.

Youngjae menghela nafas kembali. Ia lantas berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju Daehyun berada.

"Jung, bangun." Youngjae mencoba membangunkan Daehyun. Menggoyangkan lengan Daehyun pelan. Berharap dia akan segera bangun dan dirinya bisa menyusul Himchan dan teman-temannya. Tidak ada respon. Youngjae yang kesal karena tidak ada jawaban pun berdecak kesal.

Sebuah ide muncul diotak cerdasnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Daehyun.

"Jung, cepat bangun," Youngjae berbisik pelan. Setelahnya ia meniup telinga bagian belakang.

"Eugh," Daehyun meleguh pelan. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menggangu tidurnya.

Daehyun membuka matanya. Menemukan sosok kekasihnya sedang berjongkok dan menatapi wajahnya.

"Apakah wajahku setampan itu hingga Youngjae-ku yang manis ini tidak bisa berkedip?" Daehyun memberikan wink-nya. Jangan lupakan alis yang dia angkat membuat namja manis di depannya itu seratus persen kesal tapi juga masih sempat merona. Terbukti dengan pipinya yang sudah menjadi merah tomat itu. Youngjae lalu menginjak kaki Daehyun dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Youngjae berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Teman-temannya saat ini berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Baby," Bisikan pelan itu mengagetkannya. Tanpa sadar ia membalikkan badan dan langsung menendang kaki seseorang yang berbisik tadi.

"Yak, kenapa kau menendangku?" Daehyun meringis, merasakan sakit pada kaki yang baru saja ditendang Youngjae itu.

"Salah sendiri," Youngjae memeletkan lidahnya dan berusaha menyusul temannya. Meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih merasakan denyutan sakit di kakinya.

.

Walaupun sekarang jam pelajaran. Namun, lapangan basket itu nampak dipenuhi oleh banyak siswa dari berbagai kelas. Yang Youngjae yakini mereka adalah fans Daehyun yang sengaja membolos pelajaran.

Apalagi saat ini tim Daehyun dan tim Joohyuk sedang bertanding. Pertarungan yang sengit pun terjadi.

Youngjae masih sibuk berbicara dengan Himchan saat sebuah bola berwarna oranye tahu-tahu masuk ke pandangannya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"AWAS!"

Sayup-sayup Youngjae mendengar suara kekasihnya, beriringan dengan teriakan ngeri Himchan disebelahnya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak. Seakan tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba. Kalaupun ia mau, sudah terlambat. Bola itu hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saja dari didepannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Youngjae menutup mata, berdoa dalam hati.

Sedangkan seseorang yang melihat jika bola itu mengarah menuju Youngjae pun dengan reflek berlari dan memeluknya. Membiarkan bola basket mengenai kepala miliknya.

Bugh.

"DAEHYUN?!"

Perlahan, Youngjae membuka mata. Merasakan seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu memeluknya tiba-tiba saja jatuh.

Ketika teman-temannya menjerit. Juga dengan perkataan nada khawatir yang ditujukan untuk.. Daehyun?

Youngjae yang tersadar segera mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan mata yang memancarkan kecemasan.

"Daehyun.. Ku mohon bangun." Youngjae memohon sambil menepuk pelan pipi Daehyun tapi tetap tidak ada pergerakan membuat Youngjae makin panik. Ia lalu menaruh kepala Daehyun di atas pangkuannya sambil terus berusaha menyadarkan Daehyun.

"Youngjae, beri dia nafas buatan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Cepat, Jae." Himchan yang berada disebelah Yongguk mencoba memprovokasi. Sebenarnya saat melihat Daehyun pingsan ia khawatir, namun setelah tau jika dia hanya berpura-pura ia jadi ingin menoyor kepala Daehyun dan menarik Youngjae. Membiarkan Daehyun pura-pura pingsan dengan fans gilanya.

Tapi melihat kondisi sekarang. Entah kenapa ia jadi gemas sendiri dengan hubungan Youngjae dan Daehyun. Ia hanya ingin membantu mereka saja. So, pernyataan itu langsung keluar dari bibirnya tanpa disaring. Ck.

"APA?! Aku tidak bisa, _hyung.."_ Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin membiarkannya mati? Atau aku saja yang memberinya nafas buatan?" Himchan mencoba memprovokasi kembali.

"Ahh..?" Youngjae membulatkan matanya, tidak ia tidak ingin Daehyun mati konyol, ia masih ingin menikah dengan Daehyun. Menjadi istri yang baik untuk Daehyun. Melewati masa kakek nenek dengan Daehyun sampai matipun dengan Daehyun. Dan semua yang berhubungan dengan seorang Jung Daehyun.

Jadi dengan ragu, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daehyun. Tapi belum sempat bibir mereka bertemu,

'Mmpphhttt..'

Daehyun sudah menarik tengkuk dan langsung melumat bibir miliknya. Namja manis itu membelalakan matanya saat ia rasa ciuman Daehyun semakin menjadi ia mendorong bahu Daehyun hingga ciuman mereka terputus.

"Jung," Youngjae berucap lirih. Mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Ketika ia sadar, pipi chubby itu berubah menjadi semerah tomat seketika.

"Kau jahat, Jung. Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Kau jahat," Youngjae berucap lirih.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Daehyun memeluk pinggang ramping di hadapannya.

Semua murid yang menyaksikan itu membelak kaget. Bagaimana bisa Jung Daehyun berpacaran dengan Youngjae yang manis dan tidak mudah didekati itu? Sebenarnya itu perintah Daehyun agar Youngjae tidak dekat-dekat dengan siapapun. Overprotective memang, tapi Youngjae suka.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, ku kira kau akan mati seperti kata Himchan hyung, Jung."

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku mati. Aku masih ingin merasakan bagaimana menikah, juga.. membuat anak denganmu, sayang." Daehyun dengan kecepatan kilat mengecup bibir menggoda di depannya dan bangun lalu kabur begitu saja.

"Yakk.. Dasar mesum." Youngjae berlari mengejar Daehyun, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Daehyun membicarakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dibicarakan di sekolah, apalagi dengan banyak murid yang mendengarkannya.

Dan akhirnya acara yang semula bertanding basket tergantikan dengan drama kejar-kejaran Daehyun dan Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Ini kisah Daejae yang akhirnya ketahuan semua orang/? Gak sembunyi-sembunyi. Apalagi kawin lari(?) Semoga ada yang suka.

Entah ceritanya nyambung atau engga, aku ngga tau. :" Entah ceritanya nyambung ke My Boyfriend atau engga, aku juga ngga tau. :" Yang penting jadilah, walau gak jelas sama kaya authornya yang juga ngga jelas/? -,-v Mungkin ketularan alien di planet mato kali ye/? Ganteng-ganteng sih/?

Dukung B.A.P terus ya guys

Thanks buat semua yang review di ff sebelumnya. Maaf gak bisa —pernah nyebutin. Tapi aku baca kok, beneran, suwer.

Last

Review, fav, and fol please.


End file.
